


Drunken Hands - One Shot - Liquid Courage

by VexedBeverage



Series: Drunken Hands [2]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Swearing, after sex cleanup, smornby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexedBeverage/pseuds/VexedBeverage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for anon on tumblr who asked for the below...</p><p>For Drunken Hands, could you /please/ write a one shot where Smith and Ross tell their parents that they are dating?!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Hands - One Shot - Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place not long after chapter 7 when the boys haven't been together for that long.

Ross relaxed back against the pillows as Alex climbed off the bed with a groan, Ross turned his head and watched as his boyfriend cleaned himself up before ambling back over to the bed to clean the mess off Ross’ stomach with a wad of tissue. 

Alex mock cheered like a crowd going wild at a football game when he managed to throw the crumpled up tissues into the bin which was on the other side of the room from where he was perched on the edge of the bed. 

Ross rolled his eyes at the other man’s antics and pushed himself into a sitting position so he could snake an arm around Alex’s waist from behind and rest his head on Alex’s shoulder. Ross nuzzled against his skin, still slightly damp with sweat from their exertions. 

Alex leant back into the touch, his hand coming up to rest on top of Ross’. “You are incredible.” Ross breathed against his shoulder before placing a soft kiss where his lips rested. 

Alex turned in his arms, one leg coming up to rest on the bed as Ross lay back again. He looked the dark haired man over with a predatory smirk lined with arrogance. “Yes, I am.” He confirmed, placing his other leg on the bed so he could kneel, leaning down on outstretched arms placed either side of Ross’ torso to place a gentle kiss to swollen lips.

“And so modest too.” Ross replied, his hands coming up to rest on the other man’s hips. 

They kissed for a while, lips moving in a familiar rhythm that had Alex moaning in pleasure from the back of his throat. Ross broke the kiss and brought a hand to the back of Alex’s head, he tilted the taller man’s neck forward so their foreheads rested together. “You are fucking insatiable mate.” 

Alex smiled down at him. “I didn’t hear you complaining this morning when you got not one, but two blowies before we even left for college.” 

Ross breathed a laugh out his nose. “Very true” He admitted with a devilish grin at the other man. “But my mom is going to be back soon so we should probably get dressed.” 

Alex screwed his face up at Ross in a pout. “But clothes are shit, I would much rather just stay here, naked, in bed with you.” He replied, leaning his head down to place an opened mouthed kiss on the side of Ross’ neck. 

Ross turned his head so Alex pulled back pouting again. Ross smiled at him before shooting forward an inch to peck a tiny kiss to the tip of his nose before pushing at Alex’s chest to get him to move. “I’m not sure that being stark bollock naked the first time you meet my mom as ‘the boyfriend’ is the kind of impression you want to be making.” 

Alex rolled off Ross and scooted to the bottom of the bed to give him room to get up. “You told her?” Alex asked, his eyebrows raised in question.

Ross nodded as he shoved his legs into his boxers and stood to pull them up over his hips. “Yeah, last night.” 

Alex was still sitting at the end of the bed, his face full of concern. “What did she say? Was she okay with it or…?” 

Ross cocked his head to the side as he looked at the other man, it was so easy to forget that not everyone had a mother like his. “Yeah, she was fine mate.” Alex didn’t look convinced so Ross finished pulling on his jeans and went to sit next to him on the bed. “My mom has known I’m gay for years, she probably figured it out before I did and she is just happy that I am happy.” Alex still didn’t say anything so Ross took his hand. “And you make me happy so there is no way she could not like you, okay?” 

Alex met his eyes with a small smile. “It’s just weird, meeting your mom and shit, makes this thing between us serious…” He said, his eyes widened and he spoke again, voice hurried and going into full ramble. “…Not that I didn’t think this was serious before, it’s just, you know? Once you meet the parents and stuff it’s like announcing it as a thing and there there’s like conventions and shit you have to stick to and like what do I even call her? Ross’ mom? Mrs Hornby? Is she even a Mrs? Her first name? I don’t even know what that is, what is her name?” 

Ross squeezed the fingers he still held in his own, halting the almost incomprehensible speech. “Calm down mate, it’ll be fine.” 

Alex nodded, his ears turning a dark pink in embarrassment. “Sorry, I’m a bit nervous.” 

Ross barked a laugh. “A bit?” He questioned as Alex punched him on the arm in fake annoyance. 

**********

Alex leant forward, his elbows resting on his knees as Ross entered the room with two cups of steaming tea. “She just pulled up outside mate.” Ross supplied as he placed the warm drinks on the coffee table. Alex nodded to himself and stood, Ross offered him his hand as they heard the front door close. 

As their fingers interlocked the dark haired boy gave a gentle squeeze of reassurance before pulling Alex towards the kitchen where his mother was most likely shedding her coat and hanging it up on the back of the door. 

Ross pushed the door open to find his mother leaning against the counter, opening the post that had arrived that morning. She looked up and smiled at Ross as they entered, her eyes flicked down to their joined hands. “Thanks for the tea Bab.” She said brushing a hand through Ross’ hair on the way to throw the junk mail in the bin. 

“Mom, this is Alex.” Ross supplied as she turned back towards the two standing in the middle of the room. 

Her smile was carefree and warm as she met Alex’s eyes, hers were so much like her sons that it startled him. “Nice to finally meet you Alex, call me Yvonne.” She said holding a hand out for him to shake. 

Alex slid his hand from Ross’, pausing a second to wipe it on his jeans to try and remove some of the nervous moisture that had gathered. “Nice to meet you too.” He replied, trying not to mumble. 

They shook hands briefly before Yvonne reached for her drink. “You can breathe now Kiddo.” She said winking at Alex who was still visibly anxious.

Ross snorted a laugh but also shot his mother a dirty look. “Don’t be mean to him, you’ll scare him off.” He scolded, noting Alex’s wide eyed expression at Ross’ interaction with his mother. 

Yvonne rolled her eyes at her son before leaving the room, they both followed. “Oh, so it’s fine when you do it to men I bring home?!” She asked sarcasm evident in her voice. 

Ross pulled Alex down to sit on the sofa as he continued to bait his mother who has situated herself on the armchair across from them. “You’re old, you’re not meant to be going out with men.” 

She opened her mouth in mock horror, her voice dropping low. “You are not too old to be put across my knee young man!” She threatened, staring at Ross with narrowed eyes. 

Ross stared back, look mirroring his mothers and Alex smirked at the resemblance, it wasn’t just the eyes, when they both screwed up their noses there was an identical crease across the bridge of their noses. 

The look dragged into what must have been ten or twenty seconds before Yvonne lost it and started giggling, Ross following immediately. 

**********

“Have you still not told your parents about Ross?” Trott asked Alex as they walked across the carpark to the entrance to the supermarket. 

Alex sighed as he reached out to grab a trolley from the line and pulled it towards himself. “I’m not sure how or what they’ll say.” He defended, voice flat at his own cowardice. 

Trott led the way towards the back of the shop, pausing when they arrived in the right aisle. “I get that mate and Ross would never push for you to tell them but it’s been what? Four months now?”

Alex nodded, reaching for a couple of large clear bottles and placed them in the front of the trolley. “I just…” He paused, eyeing Trott who was watching him with interest. “I don’t think they’ll be against it but it’s just something that I have never mentioned you know? I’ve never had a serious boyfriend before Ross so I just didn’t bother rocking the boat by telling them I was into guys as well as girls.” 

“I get that mate, You’ll be off to uni next year and I figure it’s got to be tempting to just not tell them until after you leave but isn’t this something that you should be honest with them about?”

Alex glanced at the list in his hand before reaching for a large green box and settling it in the trolley. “I want to tell them.” Alex insisted, running a hand through his hair. “It’s just not as easy as just saying it, I have tried to tell them a few times but the words get stuck in my throat and they won’t come out.” He paused for a moment, as his eyes scanned the shelves before he snatched up a couple of long, thin bottles filled with bright blue liquid. “My mom will be fine, it’s my dad I’m not sure about.” He admitted to the smaller man quietly. 

Trott studied him for a moment. “Your dad has always seemed pretty cool to me mate.” He encouraged. 

Alex nodded absentmindedly. “Yeah, but he’s like a man’s man, he’s into cars and football and shit, we’ve never had much in common except computer games.” 

Trott shrugged and let the subject drop. “Exactly how many people are coming this weekend?” He asked Alex, eyebrows raised as he gestured to the trolley which was filled to capacity with a variety of strong booze. 

Alex snorted. “Looks like someone is going to get their stomach pumped this weekend.” 

**********

“’m goin’ fer a pissh.” Trott announced to the room as he stood on wobbly legs. 

Alex smirked and shot off into the kitchen giggling to himself in drunken glee as Trott left the room. 

“What’s he up to?” Duncan asked gesturing to the door with his can of cider. 

Ross shrugged but stood up to investigate. 

The drinking had started at roughly twelve pm, a steady trickle of people arriving at Ross’ house to join in the merriment that came with his mom being away with work for the weekend. They were into their eighth hour of drinking, having gone past the loud, music blaring phase to the vicious video game battle stage and had finally came to the relaxed chatting shit about the world phase of drunk. 

Ross found Alex rooting around in the kitchen cupboards. “What are you even looking for?” He questioned, swaying slightly on the spot. 

“Cling film.” Alex answered not pausing in his search. 

Ross walked around him and handed Alex a large roll from on top of the fridge, following him back into the living room when he grinned a ‘Thanks babe’ at him. 

Alex pulled at the end of the clear plastic wrap trying to get it to untangle. With Ross’ help he had the end free and with a dexterity and speed that should have been impossible at Alex’s level of inebriation he covered the opening to the door with it before rushing back to his seat and motioning everyone to be quiet as he heard the toilet upstairs flush. 

Ross smirked in unbridled glee as Trott hammered down the stairs and made to skip back into the room. Trott’s face and torso came into contact with the clear plastic covering the door, squishing his face, Trott’s foot had got stuck through a gap and for a moment he tried to grip onto the cling film, looking like a fly caught on flypaper before the plastic ripped and he fell backwards with a high pitched scream as the room exploded into laughter. 

**********

Anyone fancy going to the all night garage?” Simon questioned as he looked down at his almost empty packet of cigarettes. 

Alex leapt to his feet. Ross who had been leaning against his boyfriend was thrown sideways into Hannah with the force of it. “I’ll go!” He offered. “Can I use one of your bikes?” He asked looking at Ross. 

Ross nodded and stood. “Yeah, but you aren’t going on your own in this state.” 

Lewis laughed. “Aww, you’re so protective Wossy!” 

“Fuck off Brindley.” Ross shot back with a smirk, not denying it in the slightest. 

 

The ride was long but the fresh air was welcome after the stuffy warmth of the house. Alex was showing off, weaving around and jumping curbs on the borrowed BMW, Ross was doing all he could just to stay upright. 

“This way!” Alex announced swerving over the road and down an alley. Ross followed confused, that wasn’t the way back to his house.

Alex came to a halt in front of a modest semidetached house, one leg came up to unmount the bike and he hopped on one foot unsteadily as he caught his toe on the seat. Once free he let the bike fall to the floor on its side. Ross glanced at the drive, his mind finally putting two and two together as he recognised Alex’s purple Fiesta. 

Lights shone through the windows indicating Alex’s parents must be home, Alex beckoned Ross forward with a crook of his finger. The taller boy unlocked the door and reached behind himself for Ross’ hand, Ross hesitated to take it but Alex shot him a smile over his shoulder so he gave in and placed his hand in Alex’s. 

“Is that you Alex love?” A female voice asked as the front door closed behind Ross. 

“Yeah mom, is dad here too?” Alex bellowed back as he made his way towards a closed white door. 

Alex’s mom didn’t get a chance to answer as Alex barrelled into the room, Ross stumbled in after him, his foot catching on the door frame. 

The couple were sat on the sofa, his mother with a glass of red wine in her hand whilst Alex’s father nursed a can of lager. 

Alex’s mom raised an eyebrow at her son who just grinned back. “I’m drunk.” He announced. 

“No shit Sherlock.” His dad replied with a snort of amusement at his sons now bemused expression. 

Ross yanked his hand out of Alex’s when he caught Alex’s mom eyeing him. “Who’s this then?” She asked sharing a look with her husband. 

Alex visibly straightened. “This is my boyfriend, Ross.” He declared reaching am arm around Ross’ shoulder and pulling him to his side. “…And if you have a problem with that then…” Alex paused. “… I don’t know what then… but… something!” He finished, pointing an accusatory finger at both of his parents in turn. 

Ross had never felt this awkward in his whole life, he was just about to start praying to any deity that would listen for the earth to open up and swallow him whole when Alex’s mother broke the silence. 

“I told you!” She practically shouted at her husband. “That’s a tenner you owe me!” 

**********

Alex woke the next morning feeling surprisingly not too bad, maybe the myth that you could drink yourself sober was actually true. 

He slipped out of the bed as quietly as possible so he didn’t wake Ross and tiptoed out of the room, zigzagging around a passed out Duncan and Simon who had taken up residence on the floor. 

After a quick rinse of his mouth and relieving himself he trudged down the stairs and into the living room where empty cans and bottles littered every surface. 

Trott looked up from the TV as Alex entered. “It’s the MasterChef final.” He supplied as Alex collapsed onto the seat next to him. Reaching down Trott lifted up two unopened cans of lager from the floor and offered one to his friend. “Hair of the dog mate?” Trott said as he pulled the ring pull and the can hissed open. “Where did you and Ross go last night? Or do I not want to know?” He asked, voice lower than usual. 

Alex opened his can and swallowed a mouthful before answering. “Told my parents.” 

Trott’s eyebrows disappeared behind his fringe. “You went and told you parents in the state you were in?” 

Alex nodded, smiling at the hazy memory. “They apparently have known for ages that I like guys.” 

Trott smiled back at him. “So, it’s all good?” 

Alex shrugged. “I think my dad is disappointed in me.” 

“Seriously?” Trott asked, his voice full of concern. 

“Yeah.” Alex replied. “My mom was all for me and Ross but my dad was convinced I was banging you and he lost a tenner to my mom because of it.” 

Trott screwed his face up in confusion but Alex just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Please let me know


End file.
